heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kenneth Bulmer
| birth_place = London, England | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Author | genre = Science fiction | nationality = United Kingdom | spouse = Pamela Buckmaster | period = | movement = | notableworks = | influences = | influenced = }} Henry Kenneth Bulmer (14 January 1921 – 16 December 2005) was a British author, primarily of science fiction. Life Born in London, he married Pamela Buckmaster on 7 March 1953. They had one son and two daughters, and they divorced in 1981. Bulmer lived in Tunbridge Wells, Kent, England. He died 16 December 2005. Career in science fiction A prolific writer, Bulmer penned over 160 novels and innumerable short stories, both under his real name and various pseudonyms. For instance, his long-running Dray Prescot series of planetary romances was initially published as Alan Burt Akers, and later as by the first-person protagonist of the series, Prescot himself. Bulmer's works are popular in translation, particularly Germany, to the extent that in some cases they have been published only in German editions, with the original English-language versions remaining unpublished. Bulmer did some work in comics, writing Jet-Ace Logan stories for Tiger,Andrew Darlington, "Captain Condor: Space Hero in Search of an Artist", [http://efanzines.com/Mentor/TM84COMP.pdf The Mentor 84], October 1994, pp. 5-8, 11 scripts for War Picture Library, Lion and Valiant, and helping to create the British comics antihero The Steel Claw.Obituary: Ken Bulmer, The Independent, 20 December 2005 Paul Grist's comics series Jack Staff acknowledges this in the real name of its character The Claw, Ben Kulmer. Bulmer was also active in science fiction fandom, including travelling to the United States in 1955 as the TransAtlantic Fan Fund (TAFF) delegate. In the 1970s he edited nine issues of the New Writings in Science Fiction anthology series in succession to John Carnell, who originated the series. Pen names and imaginary biographies Bulmer's pseudonyms include Alan Burt Akers, Frank Brandon, Rupert Clinton, Ernest Corley, Peter Green, Adam Hardy, Philip Kent, Bruno Krauss, Karl Maras, Manning Norvil, Chesman Scot, Nelson Sherwood, Richard Silver, H. Philip Stratford and Tully Zetford. Kenneth Johns was a collective pseudonym used for a collaboration with author John Newman. Some of Bulmer's works were published along with the works of other authors under "house names" (collective pseudonyms) Ken Blake (for a series of tie-ins with the 1970s television programme The Professionals), Arthur Frazier, Neil Langholm, Charles R. Pike, and Andrew Quiller. He also ghost-wrote books for Barry Sadler. In some cases, Bulmer used not only a different name but also included in the books a detailed imaginary biography giving specific personal details substantially different from the true ones. For example, the Viking series published under the name "Neil Langholm" included biographical details intended to create the impression that the series – as appropriate to its subject – was written by a Dane: "Neil Langholm was born in Copenhagen in 1931, but was educated in England at Eton and Oxford. He started his career as a veterinary surgeon but gave up in 1960 to begin writing full time. He is the author of several bestselling western and science fiction series, which he writes under a pseudonym. Mr. Langholm now lives with his wife and five children in Ruislip. His hobbies are breeding dogs and archery." (From the introduction page to "Blood Sacrifice", 1975). Bibliography Science fiction novels Dray Prescot series (written as Alan Burt Akers and Dray Prescot) Consists of eleven cycles (the last is unfinished), four stand-alone novels, and three stand-alone short stories as noted below. The first thirty-seven volumes were published by DAW Books from December 1972 – April 1988; print editions of the later volumes were initially published solely in German translation by Wilhelm Heyne Verlag from 1991–1998. English language ebooks of volumes 38–41 were later issued by the now-defunct electronic publisher Savanti from September 1995 – December 1998; ebooks of volumes 1–45 have since been issued by another electronic publisher, Mushroom eBooks, which projects issuing the entire saga in ebook form. A number of dates have been projected for publication of the remaining volumes. As of the most recent update (15 August 2013 its website lists the end of 2013 as the hoped-for completion date of the project; a 3 October 2009 blog entry on the site notes that family illness and difficulty in locating the manuscripts entailed the delay.Martyn. "A message from Ken Bulmer's family." 3 Oct. 2009. An update noted that some of the manuscripts were still missing as of 27 January 2011, though the publisher hoped at that time to complete publication of the series in 2011.Martyn. "Publishing Plans for 2011." 27 Jan. 2011. As of 14 January 2014, however, no additional volumes have been issued. Bladud Books, a sister imprint of Mushroom eBooks, has published collected omnibus editions of all volumes through the Lohvian cycle in paperback and hardback.Alan Burn Akers webpage on Mushroom eBooks site Delian cycle * 1. Transit to Scorpio (Dec. 1972) ISBN 978-1-84319-333-3 (PDF) * 2. The Suns of Scorpio (Apr. 1973) * 3. Warrior of Scorpio (Aug. 1973) * 4. Swordships of Scorpio (Dec. 1973) * 5. Prince of Scorpio (Apr. 1974) Collected in The Saga of Dray Prescot: The Delian Cycle (Apr. 2007) ISBN 978-1-84319-557-3 (hbk) Havilfar cycle * 6. Manhounds of Antares (Aug. 1974) * 7. Arena of Antares (Dec. 1974) * 8. Fliers of Antares (Apr. 1975) * 9. Bladesman of Antares (Aug. 1975) * 10. Avenger of Antares (Dec. 1975) * 11. Armada of Antares (Apr. 1976) * "Wizard of Scorpio" (Jul. 1976, in The DAW Science Fiction Reader) (stand-alone short story) Collected in The Saga of Dray Prescot: The Havilfar Cycle I (Feb. 2009) and The Saga of Dray Prescot: The Havilfar Cycle II (Feb. 2009) Krozair cycle * 12. The Tides of Kregen (Aug. 1976) * 13. Renegade of Kregen (Dec. 1976) * 14. Krozair of Kregen (Apr. 1977) Collected in The Saga of Dray Prescot: The Krozair Cycle (Feb. 2009) Vallian cycle * 15. Secret Scorpio (Dec. 1977) * 16. Savage Scorpio (Apr. 1978) * 17. Captive Scorpio (Aug. 1978) * 18. Golden Scorpio (Dec. 1978) Collected in The Saga of Dray Prescot: The Vallian Cycle (Apr. 2009) Jikaida cycle * 19. A Life for Kregen (Apr. 1979) * 20. A Sword for Kregen (Aug. 1979) * 21. A Fortune for Kregen (Dec. 1979) * 22. A Victory for Kregen (Apr. 1980) Collected in The Saga of Dray Prescot: The Jikaida Cycle (Aug. 2009) Spikatur cycle * 23. Beasts of Antares (Aug. 1980) * 24. Rebel of Antares (Dec. 1980) * 25. Legions of Antares (Aug. 1981) * 26. Allies of Antares (Dec. 1981) Collected in The Saga of Dray Prescot: The Spikatur Cycle (Mar. 2010) Pandahem cycle * 27. Mazes of Scorpio (Jun. 1982) * "Green Shadows" (Aug. 1982) (stand-alone short story) * "Lallia the Slave Girl" (Sep. 1982) (stand-alone short story) * 28. Delia of Vallia (Dec. 1982) (stand-alone novel) * 29. Fires of Scorpio (Apr. 1983) * 30. Talons of Scorpio (Dec. 1983) * 31. Masks of Scorpio (Apr. 1984) * 32. Seg the Bowman (Oct. 1984) (stand-alone novel) Collected in The Saga of Dray Prescot: The Pandahem Cycle I (May 2011) and The Saga of Dray Prescot: The Pandahem Cycle II (Jun. 2011) Witch War cycle * 33. Werewolves of Kregen (Jan. 1985) * 34. Witches of Kregen (Apr. 1985) * 35. Storm over Vallia (Aug. 1985) (stand-alone novel) * 36. Omens of Kregen (Dec. 1985) * 37. Warlord of Antares (Apr. 1988) Collected in The Saga of Dray Prescot: The Witch War Cycle (Sep. 2011) Lohvian cycle (originally published in German only) * 38. Scorpio Reborn (Wiedergeborenes Scorpio, 1991; English ebook edition Sep. 1995) * 39. Scorpio Assassin (Meuchelmörder von Scorpio, 1992; English ebook edition Feb. 1996) * 40. Scorpio Invasion (Invasion von Scorpio, 1992; English ebook edition Aug. 1996) * 41. Scorpio Ablaze (Scorpio in Flammen, 1992; English ebook edition Dec. 1998) * 42. Scorpio Drums (Die Trommeln von Scorpio, 1992; English ebook edition Apr. 2008) * 43. Scorpio Triumph (Der Triumph von Scorpio, 1993; English ebook edition Jun. 2008) Collected in The Saga of Dray Prescot: The Lohvian Cycle I (Dec. 2011) and The Saga of Dray Prescot: The Lohvian Cycle II (Sep. 2012) Balintol cycle (originally published in German only) * 44. Intrigue of Antares (Die Intrige von Antares, 1993; English ebook edition Jul. 2008) * 45. Gangs of Antares (Die Banditen von Antares, 1994; English ebook edition Jul. 2008) * 46. Demons of Antares (Die Dämonen von Antares, 1994) * 47. Scourge of Antares (Die Geißel von Antares, 1994) * 48. Challenge of Antares (Die Fehde von Antares, 1995) * 49. Wrath of Antares (Der Zorn von Antares, 1996) * 50. Shadows over Kregen (Schatten über Kregen, 1996) (stand-alone novel) Phantom cycle (published in German only) * 51. Murder on Kregen (Mord auf Kregen, 1997) * 52. Turmoil on Kregen (Aufruhr auf Kregen, 1997) * 53. Betrayal on Kregen (Verrat auf Kregen, fragment, unpublished) Ryder Hook series (written as Tully Zetford) The last six books in the series were published only in German, under Bulmer's real name. The first four books have also been published under his real name, collected in a single volume. * Whirlpool of Stars (1974) * The Boosted Man (1974) * Star City (1974) * The Virility Gene (1975) The Nova Man (Der Nova-Mann, 1987, Collection of the first four books) * The Gervase Factor (Mission Galaxis, 1988) * The Lost Fleet (Der Weltraum- Friedhof, 1988) * Star Strike (Rebell der Sterne, 1988) * Lure of the Novamen (Weltraum-Piraten, 1988) * Citadel of Doom (Gefangen im All, 1988) * Secret of the Novamen (Vermächtnis der Zukunft, 1988) Keys to the Dimensions series * The Key to Irunium (1967) * The Key to Venudine (1968) * The Wizards of Senchuria (1969) * The Ships of Durostorum (1970) * The Hunters of Jundagai (1971) * The Chariots of Ra (1972) * The Diamond Contessa (1983) Odan the Half-God series (written as Manning Norvil) * Dream Chariots (1977) * Whetted Bronze (1978) * Crown of the Sword God (1980) Other science fiction novels * Space Treason (1952) with A. V. Clarke * Cybernetic Controller (1952) with A. V. Clarke * Encounter in Space (1952) * Zhorani (Master of the Universe) (1953) (as Karl Maras) * Empire of Chaos (1953) * Galactic Intrigue (1953) * Space Salvage (1953) * The Stars are Ours (1953) * Mission to the Stars (1953) (as Philip Kent) * Vassals of Venus (1953) (as Philip Kent) * Challenge (1954) * World Aflame (1954) * Home is the Martian (1954) (as Philip Kent) * Slaves of the Spectrum (1954) (as Philip Kent) * Peril from Space (1954) (as Karl Maras) * City Under the Sea (1957) * The Secret of ZI (1958) (AKA The Patient Dark (1969)) * The Changeling Worlds (1959) * The Earth Gods are Coming (1960) (AKA Of Earth Foretold (1961)) * Defiance (1960) * Beyond the Silver Sky (1961) * Land Beyond the Map (1961) * No Man's World (1961) (AKA Earth's Long Shadow (exp 1962)) * The Fatal Fire (1962) * The Wind of Liberty (1962) * The Wizard of Starship Poseidon (1963) * Demons' World (1964) (AKA The Demons (1965)) * The Million Year Hunt (1964) * Behold the Stars (1965) * Worlds for the Taking (1966) * To Outrun Doomsday (1967) * Cycle of Nemesis (1967) * The Doomsday Men (1968) * The Ulcer Culture (1969) (AKA Stained-Glass World (1976)) * Kandar (1969) * The Star Venturers (1969) * Quench the Burning Stars (1970) (AKA Blazon (exp 1970)) * Star Trove (1970) * Sword of the Barbarians (1970) * The Electric Sword-Swallowers (1971) * The Insane City (1971) * On the Symb-Socket Circuit (1972) * Roller Coaster World (1972) Historical novels The Vikings series (as Neil Langholm) * 1. Blood Sacrifice (1975) * 2. The Dark Return (1975) * 3. Blood on the Sun (1979) Wolf's Head series (as Arthur Frazier) * 1. Oath of Blood (1973) * 2. The King's Death (1973) * 3. A Light in the West (1973) * 4. Viking Slaughter (1974) * 5. A Flame in the Fens (1974) * 6. An Axe in Miklagard (1975) The Eagles – Gladiator series (as Andrew Quiller) * 1. The Hill of the Dead (1976) * 2. The Land of Mist (1976) * 3. City of Fire (1976) * 4. Blood on the Sand (1976) * 5. Sea of Swords (1976) Captain Shark series (as Richard Silver) * 1. By Pirate's Blood (1975) * 2. Jaws of Death (1975) Fox series (as Adam Hardy) * The Press Gang (1973) * Prize Money (1973) * The Siege (1973) (AKA Savage Siege) * Treasure (1973) (AKA Treasure Map (1974)) * Powder Monkey (1973) (AKA Sailor's Blood (1974)) * Blood for Breakfast (1974) (AKA Sea of Gold) * Court Martial (1974) * Battle Smoke (1974) * Cut and Thrust (1974) * Boarders Away (1975) * Fireship (1975) * Blood Beach (1975) * Sea Flame (1976) * Close Quarters (1977) Sea Wolf series (as Bruno Krauss) * 1. Steel Shark (1978) * 2. Shark North (1978) * 3. Shark Pack (1978) * 4. Shark Hunt (1990) * 5. Shark Africa (1980) * 6. Shark Raid (1982) * 7. Shark America (1982) * 8. Shark Trap (1982) Western novels Jubal Cade series (as Charles R. Pike) * 11. Brand of Revenge (1978) (AKA Brand of Vengeance (1980)) Adventure novels * White-Out (1960) (as Ernest Corley) Casca series (as Barry Sadler name) * 4. Panzer Soldier (1980) * 22. The Mongol (1990) Strike Force: Falklands series (as Adam Hardy) * 1. Operation Exocet (1984) * 2. Raider's Dawn (1984) * 3. Red Alert (1984) * 4. Recce Patrol (1985) * 5. Covert Op (1985) * 6. 'Ware Mines (1985) Television tie-ins The Professionals series (as Ken Blake) * 1. Where the Jungle Ends (1978) * 2. Long Shot (1978) * 3. Stake Out (1978) * 4. Hunter Hunted (1978) * 5. Blind Run (1979) * 6. Fall Girl (1979) * 7 Hiding to Nothing (1980) * 8. Dead Reckoning (1980) * 9. No Stone (1980) * 11. Spy Probe (1981) * 12. Foxhole (1981) * 13. The Untouchables (1982) * 14. Operation Susie (1982) * 15. You'll Be All Right (1982) Children's books * Pretenders (1972) Collections * The Wind of Liberty (1962) plus 1 short story Anthologies * New Writings in SF 22 (1973) * New Writings in SF 23 (1973) * New Writings in SF 24 (1974) * New Writings in SF 25 (1975) * New Writings in SF 26 (1975) * New Writings in SF 27 (1975) * New Writings in SF 28 (1976) * New Writings in SF 29 (1976) * New Writings in SF 30 (1977) Non-Fiction * The True Book about Space Travel (1960) (with John Newman, as Kenneth Johns) References External links * * A wiki dedicated to Kenneth Bulmer's Kregen * Mushroom eBooks – the current publisher of the Dray Prescot books * [http://www.dcs.gla.ac.uk/SF-Archives/Taff/reports/hkb1.html TAFF Tales, Bulmer's report of his 1955 TAFF trip] *Obituary, The Independent, 20 December 2005 * * Sword and Planet Fiction, by Charles Allen Gramlich and Stephen James Servello Category:1921 births Category:2005 deaths Category:British comics writers Category:English fantasy writers Category:English science fiction writers Category:English historical novelists Category:Science fiction fans